An image digitizing apparatus, for example a scanner, includes a sensor to read data from media that is moved peat the sensor by a transport including a pair of transport elements. An image digitizing apparatus may be used as a standalone device, e.g., a standalone scanner, or may be part of an image forming apparatus, e.g., a printer or a copier.